Eletry(GleamingAmethyst)
Eletry is a demisexual female Pikachu, who has Glaceon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon blood in her. About Appearance Eletry is a 5-inch Pikachu that has a heart-shaped tail end, darker tail-tip, fluffy cream mane, tuft of fur on her head, and darker fur on her head and ears. She has dark brown eyes. Her tail is somewhat fluffy at the end. Personality Eletry is pretty calm about things, and doesn't really get offended by anyone unless it's Night's Wish or Princess getting upset at her. She's sarcastic at times. She notices when others are upset and will try to comfort them. She will call you out if you do something really wrong. Eletry tends to improvise and is a quick-thinker. She isn't a 'judge a book by its cover' person(unless they have hurt Night's Wish), and will try to get to know you despite what others have said about you. She really likes her small size, and prefers being small over being big, to the point she gets angry if she's big/depicted big. She's incredibly close to the people she loves, and gets angry if they're insulted or harmed, to the point she'll attack the one hurting them. She can't be easily angered, but when she's angry, she's really ''angry. She will do a lot to protect the people she loves, especially Night's Wish and Princess. She's very opinionated, and is held strong to those opinions. Sometimes her ideas tend to be loose of thought of what happens if they're done, or she just does them anyway. Eletry will get upset if you question her one... 'special' interest. Interests Eletry likes to swim occasionally. She also likes to cut sticks, grass, and other things with her tail(using Iron Tail) for fun. She likes being in a closed space. She likes snuggling up to Night's Wish, sometimes Princess. She has a strange interest of being eaten, usually to get closer to people. Eletry likes EDM, being her favorite genre of music. Eletry occasionally likes to battle or compete(sometimes to show off that despite her size she's still strong). Eletry likes to climb up things sometimes. Eletry likes to eat berries. She sometimes watches cartoons. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Eletry can use water, flames, and ice due to being related to Vaporeon, Flareon, and Glaceon respectively. Her Jolteon blood makes her faster and have strengthened electric powers. Her Vaporeon and Glaceon blood allow her to be more resistant to damage than a regular Pikachu. Eletry can be kept warm in the cold due to her Flareon blood and slightly more fluffiness. Weaknesses Even though Eletry can use water, flames, and ice, the powers are pretty weak. While she does have enhanced Electric powers, she's also more weak to ground type moves than other Pikachu because of her Jolteon and Flareon blood. While she can be kept cozy in the cold, her enhanced body heat becomes annoying in warm temperatures. Her fluffiness makes it harder to shake water off if she gets wet, which can lead to annoyance. Relationships Night's Wish Night's Wish is Eletry's best friend, knowing her since they were young. Eletry spends time with Night's Wish more than with anyone else. Eletry is incredibly defensive with Night's Wish, angered at the slightest negative comment about her. Eletry is most open about her life to Night's Wish, willing to tell any secret. Eletry often tries to make Night's Wish happy, and will stop doing something despite her opinions on it if Night's Wish says so. Eletry will let Night's Wish vent problems to her. Eletry will try to fix these problems or make her feel better. Eletry travels and lives with Night's Wish, and gets worried if she's missing. Eletry likes to snuggle with Nights Wish. Because of their high level of friendship, they evolved at the exact same time after finding a strange portal to Toontown. Eletry is especially observant of Night's Wish's feelings, and can easily tell if she's happy, sad, angry, or any other emotion. Night's Wish caused Eletry's 'special interest' by telling Eletry to jump into her mouth to protect her at one point in time when they were young. Despite this one incident, it was usually Eletry protecting Night's Wish from things she couldn't handle that she was pushed into when she was young. Very rarely do they get mad at each other. Princess Eletry is really close to Princess. She enjoys spending time with her. Despite Princess not liking Eletry's 'special interest', Eletry talks about it anyway(Princess doesn't mind ''too much). Eletry loves Princess romantically, and occasionally hints at it, Princess hinting it but not nearly as often as Eletry. Eletry eats candy with Princess sometimes, though gets slightly annoyed when Princess tries to steal her candy. Eletry tries to comfort Princess when she feels down on herself. Eletry and Princess occasionally snuggle together when they're tired. Eletry's observant of Princess' feelings, but sometimes can't tell what she's feeling. Eletry argues sometimes with Princess over things. Eletry often lets Princess into her and Night's Wish's home so she has somewhere to stay. If Princess has a problem, Eletry either tries to fix it if she can or attempts to make Princess feel better. Blossom Eletry is friends with Blossom. However, Blossom tends to annoy her a lot with her antics, such as enlargening her. Eletry calls Blossom out a lot. Eletry and Blossom occasionally watch cartoons together. They tend to get into arguments. Rarely, Eletry will be calm enough near her to cuddle with Blossom. Blossom and Eletry will talk about their shared 'special interest' sometimes. Eletry will listen to Blossom if she wants to vent to her, but this rarely happens. Eletry and Blossom have gotten into physical fights before. Pinkheart Despite their shared 'special interest', Eletry hates Pinkheart due to the fact Pinkheart harms her and her friends, especially Princess. Eletry refuses to be near Pinkheart and is scared of her. Eletry will sometimes hide near whoever is with her if someone is with her and Pinkheart. Eletry has gotten into several physical fights with Pinkheart, all started by Pinkheart. Eletry will sometimes call out Pinkheart on things, but only if both are near other people. Eletry doesn't willingly hang out with Pinkheart unless she's with Paw, Blossom, Night's Wish, Princess, or Snow. Jonnathon Eletry despises Jonnathon due to the fact he has harmed Night's Wish several times, mentally and physically when she was an Eevee. Though she doesn't know him personally, she's seen him a lot, and that's enough to keep herself away from him. Lunar Eletry is pretty neutral with Lunar. She will occasionally talk to him. She really only sees Lunar because he's Night's Wish's romantic partner, and they live together. Eletry and Lunar don't get into many arguments due to Lunar's calm nature. Paw Eletry is pretty good friends with Paw. They will occasionally hang out and snuggle together. Paw doesn't really care about Eletry's 'special interest', but he will listen to her talk about it. Eletry pays attention to Paw's emotions and will help him if he feels upset about something. Category:Pokemon Category:MBB (Made by Blossom) Category:OCs Category:Archived